Tout disparaît
by hayase-sama
Summary: Luffy est à Marinford et assiste à la mort de son frère.


Hello, moi, Hayase-sama, je suis actuellement dans ma période "One-Piece" et je suis complètement déprimé par la mort d'Ace et d'autres problèmes plus personnels, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de ce One-Shot.

Titre: Tout disparaît

Auteur: hayase-sama

Rating: T

Note: Pas de couple, cela parle juste de la relation fraternelle d'Ace et Luffy. Pour ceux qui lisent les scans ou suivent l'anime vous reconnaîtrez l'arc de la guerre à Marinford quand Ace ce fait tué par Akainu. Maintenant appréciez cette lecture.

* * *

Tout disparaît

Peu à peu le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent, des armes à feu des canons, les cris de rages, d'agonies, tout s'efface, pour ne laisser plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille. Il ne distingue plus les hommes qui se battent, les corps gisant sur le sol. Tout cela est flous pour lui, qui ne voit plus que le corps transpercé de son frère, le trou béant dans sa poitrine annonciateur d'une mort prochaine.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la chaire carbonisée provenant d'Ace, l'odeur du sang, de la poudre, du fer. Il y avait une odeur de mort tout autour du garçon élastique, il aurait presque sentir le souffle putride de la faucheuse sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le corps de son frère tomber vers lui au ralentit, comme dans un vieux film.

Le corps d'Ace est chaud contre lui, il sent le sang poisseux couler contre lui mais il n'y fait pas attention, il ne veux pas y faire attention. Il peut juste sentir le dernier enlacement que lui donne son frère, car il le sait au fond de lui que c'est la dernière fois qu'il le voit, il l'entend cette petite voix perverse qui s'amuse à le faire souffrir en lui transperçant le cœur de mille aiguilles, et pourtant, il rejette de toute ces forces cette vérité qui s'installe de plus en plus dans son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu'il entend son frère dire qu'il va mourir.

Les mots lui parviennent comme dans un brouillard, les larmes s'écoulent sur son visage contusionné, sa bouche devient pâteuse. Il a du mal a respiré, ses poumons lui font mal, alors il enlace son frère aussi fort que possible, dans une tentative désespéré pour le retenir avec lui, pour l'empêcher de mourir et soudain, il sent quelque chose de visqueux et il voit, le rouge, le sang, tout le sang qui se trouve sur lui et sur le sol, le sang de son frère.

Les larmes redoublent sur son visage, la douleur devient de plus en plus présente. C'est désormais des couteaux que l'ont s'amusent à planter dans son corps et à retourner dans ses entrailles. L'envie de vomir se fait de plus en plus sentir, sa gorge est sèche et puis, doucement, le corps de son frère commence lentement a glissé sur le côté, il ne sent plus son cœur battre. C'est finis, il est mort.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ses larmes ont cessé de couler pour être remplacer par une souffrance immense qu'il avait déjà ressentie lors de la mort de son autre frère, mais cette fois-ci elle était beaucoup plus forte. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de plonger une main dans sa poitrine, et qu'on lui avait aussitôt arraché le cœur et tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Et pendant que son monde s'écroule, que tout devient noir, il pousse un dernier cri:

« AAAAAAAAAAAACEEEE! »

Sa respiration vient de se couper. Il se fait de plus en plus happé par les ténèbres. Il a l'impression de tomber toujours plus bas au plus profond des océans, là ou aucune lumière ne peut venir. Il n'a plus de force, comme au fond de cette immensité d'eau. La douleur s'est arrêtée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. À la place se trouve un vide, un grand vide. Un vide aspirant ses émotions, sa tristesse, ses regrets, sa haine, son désespoir. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse entraîner par les ténèbres accueillante et chaleureuse. Tout ce qui est autour de lui n'existe plus, il ne sait plus s'il existe et enfin la douce inconscience l'enveloppe de ses bras glacés.

Il a l'impression de ne plus exister c'est comme si tout disparaissait.

* * *

Hayase: Oui bon voilà je suis déprimé, je l'avais déjà dit t j'avais envie d'écrire un truc comme ça.

Luffy: _snif _Ace est mort!

Hayase: Eh oui et on appelle ça « la vie ». Raah t'es trop mignon. Viens, allons mangé du chocolat ensemble.

Luffy: Yatta! J'avais trooop faim.

Hayase: Ouais et on fera une fête, se sera géniale.

Luffy: Troooop cool! Sanji va faire la bouffe!

Ace: Vous êtes entrain de vous remettre trop vite de ma mort là.

Hayase: je viens de te consacrer un one-shot/drabble sur ta mort, je suis toujours déprimé et il est actuellement 5h du matin, donc excuse-moi. Donc cher lecteurs laissez une petite rewien pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
